The present invention concerns a funnel for placing in a receptacle for pouring liquid into the receptacle, primarily in connection with pouring liquids from cans or bottles, where the funnel is collapsible, where the funnel is stored in the receptacle when not in use, where the funnel is unfolded at the opening of a receptacle lid, where the receptacle lid is connected with means for pulling up the funnel from the receptacle causing the funnel to be automatically unfolded, where the means for pulling up is connected with a base plate.
Such a funnel is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,504, disclosing a collapsible funnel with associated movable rod extending inside the funnel and is connected to a screwcap, where the movable rod is pushed down into the receptacle through a filling stub when the funnel is not in use. The folding funnel is to be pulled out of the receptacle before use for automatic unfolding for use with the spout of the receptacle for filling liquid, particularly if the movable rod together with the lid exposes the funnel opening for facilitating liquid filling.
The movable rod, however, has a length greater than the funnel itself, whereby the length of the rod determines how great depth there is to be in the receptacle in order that the funnel can be used. In many receptacles, a liquid filter is provided under the filling stub, and this filter is perhaps to be removed due to the long rod. As the funnel is disposed freely in a receptacle, there is a possibility that the funnel itself will slide down under the lower edge of the stub, whereafter the funnel can be unfolded in the receptacle. A subsequent removal of the funnel may be impossible. Another drawback may be that by loading an e.g. can supported at the edge of the funnel, the funnel may be pushed down into the receptacle and liquid may be spilled, causing a fire hazard if the liquid is flammable.